One of the most desired and sought after devices in the rapidly expanding market of consumer electronics is a dynamic real three-dimensional display, namely, the required device should be a display which is capable of projecting into the eyes of a viewer a dynamic three dimensional display with full color, high resolution and exceptional performance Presently, there are numerous technologies achieving stereoscopic displays, which provide simultaneously different images to the viewer's left and right eyes. As a result, the viewer has the illusion of looking at a stereoscopic object. These technologies include Head-Mounted Displays (HMDs), anaglyph, polarization-based displays, eclipse method, interference filters technologies and others. The main drawback of this family of displays is that only two points of view from the object are projected into the viewer's eye and the image is not sensitive to the movements of the head or the viewer's eyes. In addition, usually another external accessory, such as a pair of specially dedicated eyeglasses, is required to fully achieve the stereoscopic display.
The strive for a display having the capability of projecting a full, as well as dynamic three-dimensional image to the viewer's eyes, has led to several different complex optical solutions, including: volumetric, holographic and integral displays, all of which are either not really dynamic, or alternatively, fail to project a full three-dimensional display. Furthermore, these technologies can be usually effected only for comparatively small or medium devices. As a result, there is currently no existing technology that can supply a real dynamic, as well as full three-dimensional display, on wide screens having satisfactory performance.
The teachings included in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,460,302 and 8,811,823, both in the name of Applicant, are herein incorporated by references.